The Girl in the Other Room
by Caris L. Clearwater
Summary: Jenna is a mysterious mute with way too many enemy's for Max's liking. But when she joins the flock, things start heating up. Is Jenna taking too much interest in Fang? Who is the strange hybrid hunting the flock? Will Max save the world? Find out!
1. Prologue: Dagger

**A/N: Okay guys, this is my first Maximum Ride Fan Fic! *sets off firecrackers* Please enjoy and review! I love all comments, good or bad! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride: I only own Jenna and Felix. **

Prologue:

_Oh my god, this can't be happening. _That was the only thought racing through Jenna's mind as she stared through the bars of the cage. Everything she saw, everything around her, was like an unbelievable and horrible nightmare, blackness and fear pressing in around you from all sides. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She _couldn't_.

"So much for your little flock Jenna," Felix taunted. His eyes gleamed evilly in the moonlight and they were trained only on her. Jenna pursed her lips, eyes darting back and forth, looking for some means of escape.

"Please, Felix, don't…" she whispered. Felix laughed, a harsh and dirty sound, cutting through the night like a knife.

"Oh please, Jen, don't beg. It doesn't suit you." Felix's wrist twitched and the knife he was holding made a stabbing motion in mid-air.

"You can't do this…oh god, you just can't do this!" Jenna wailed.

"I can, and I will. You had your chance to save them; you've had plenty of chances. Now, it's my turn to play with them." Felix strode over to the cage opposite Jenna, his movements calculated and precise. Jenna hardly dared to breathe when he un-locked the cage and pulled one of her flock members out. When she saw who had been chosen, Jenna's heart stopped.

"_No!"_ Jenna screamed, throwing herself at the bars of the cage. "No, you can't! Not him!" Jenna thrashed and shook, trying to break the bars of her cage; it was useless. Her actions only succeeded in pleasing Felix all the more.

He held Fang by the scruff of his neck, the knife close to his throat. Fang twisted and turned, trying to break free, his eyes locked on Jenna's own. _No, I can't lose him, not after everything we've been through. I love him too much…_ Tears rolled down her cheeks. For an instant Jenna saw Max looking through the bars of her own cage, and their eyes met, a mutual fear and desperation between them; they were both in grave danger of losing the boy they loved the most.

Felix raised his dagger high above his head.

"Say goodnight Fang."


	2. Chapter 1: Found

**A/N: Okay, to those who have read the prologue to my little story, I say thank you. Now, it's time for the real fun to start! I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment when you're done reading. I love going through them. Peace! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride or the song The Girl in the Other Room by Diana Krall. I just own Jenna. **

_Ten months earlier…_

Chapter One: Found

Jenna

"_Um, try big x little j, little n, big p, the number seven, big o. little j, and the number four." _Jenna's head jerked up in her cage. She blinked fiercely against the harsh florescent lighting of the lab. Who had that been, speaking?

"_Did it work?"_ Jenna shook her head, causing her short, grey hair to fly in different directions across her face. She strained to see Sweetie in the dark, hoping she could confirm the existence of the voices, proving to Jenna that she was not crazy.

"_Yeah, it worked. Where'd you get it?"_ the voices continued. Jenna finally met Sweetie's eyes through the bars of their corresponding cages. They were wide with both fear and awe; these did not sound like the harsh voices of scientists, but where too gritty to be those of Erasers.

"_The computer. Like, when I touched it."_ Anita, who had been lying beside Sweetie, suddenly shot upright, her whole body vibrating with tension. All three mutants turned their head toward the thick, velvet curtain that cut them off from the rest of the world. The voices seemed to be coming from behind it.

"_I can see the person who works here. It's a woman, with frizzy red hair."_ With that comment Claudette, who was stationed next to Jenna, opened her eyes. _"She drinks way too much coffee. She typed in the password, and I can feel it." _

Anita's mouth dropped open. Sweetie stiffened beside her and turned to face Jenna. The woman with frizzy red hair could only be one person; Janet, the technician at ITEX. Claudette mouthed the question, _Mutants?_ at Sweetie. Sweetie gave a small shrug and turned to converse silently with Anita.

"_Wow. Touch something else."_ Jenna strained her ears to listen and distinguish the voices from one another. The one that had just spoken sounded older and in charge, something that Jenna could understand and appreciate. The other female voice sounded like it belonged to another, much more innocent, girl.

"_A guy sits here. A baldie. He bites his nails. He went home early yesterday. I have a new skill! I can do something new! This is so cool!"_ Jenna almost snorted to herself. Make that a much more _talkative,_ innocent girl.

"_Good for you, Nudge. You saved our butts here."_ Jenna frowned, leaning forward to press her face to the metal bars of the cage. _Nudge?_ Now, where had she heard that name before?

Claudette stretched her brown wings as far as her cage would allow her to, hand signing quickly to Sweetie. A talent they'd all picked up and used in times of great stress. She rapidly signed, _Do you know any Nudges?_ Both Sweetie and Anita shook their heads.

Three cages over Lorena and Midnight were rapidly signing to Val and Zebra. Almost all of the mutants were now awake and alert, rapidly mouthing words or signing to each other. Excitement stirred in the air, so thick it could have been cut. Only Jenna remained silent, listening intently for the voices to continue speaking.

"_What are you doing?" _a strong, masculine voice asked. At this the mutants collectively turned their heads to the velvet curtain, excited by this new development. Now they knew there were as many as three people standing on the other side.

"_I think maybe I found something," _the stronger girl said. _"I'm going to print it, and then we should get the heck out of here. Start getting the others together."_ Others? How many people _were standing just behind that curtain?_

"_Come on,"_ the strong girl continued. _"Let's split! Let's go!" _

And just then the curtain which had covered the lab for so long was thrown open. A startled boy with blonde hair and wide blue eyes stared back at the mutants. No one dared sign. No one dared breathe.

"_Uh, just a second, Max,"_ the boy said, sounding terrified.

Soon the rest of the children the mutants had heard were standing before them. The youngest, a girl no more than six, started screaming. The oldest boy, presumably the one Jenna had heard before, hastily put his hand over her mouth. The six children stared the mutants, and vice versa. No one moved.

Then the oldest girl, the leader, entered the code on the door to the lab, and all of them came through.

Sweetie and Jenna watched as the band of children made their way through the rows of cages, wincing and hissing in turn at each of them. Jenna's heart hammered in her chest, and she turned to meet Sweetie's eyes. Was this it? Was this their chance at freedom? Out of the corner of her eye Jenna saw Claudette flash a pleading glance at the oldest boy. His jaw tightened.

"_This is pathetic,"_ Jenna heard him whisper to the girl, Max. Jenna saw the young girl, the one that had screamed, go over to one of the cages and start whispering to the hybrid in it. _Good luck getting him to shut up_, Jenna thought wirily.

"_You know, we can't save them _all_," _the oldest boy murmured.

"_I'm supposed to save the world, remember? Well, I'm gonna start with these guys."_ Jenna saw Claudette's mouth drop open and Sweetie grin widely. Lorena slapped an air high-five with Midnight, and a few more of the mutants twittered expectantly. This was it. They were getting out. After three long years of captivity _they were getting out._

"_Start popping latches_," the leader whispered to the pale boy. He nodded eagerly and, to Jenna's astonishment, started opening cages. This was really happening. It wasn't just a dream or a fantasy. They were being released!

"Yes!" Claudette yelled. The leader girl (Max, wasn't it?) had let her out. Claudette stretched, her joints popping, her wings fanning out in a wide circle.

"Oh, me next!" Lorena cried.

"Oh, please, let me out!" Another mutant named Slackjaw moaned. Soon the room was filled with cries of pleading mutants, which soon turned to shouts of ecstasy as they were released. Only Jenna remained silent, watching the band of children work.

When it was her turn to be set free the oldest boy, the one who had called them all _pathetic_, was the one to do it. He unlocked her cage door with nimble fingers, and Jenna squirmed impatiently while he worked. When he was done she launched herself through the opening, landing on the floor with a thud. She didn't care. The pain meant nothing to her as long as she was free to stretch her aching joints and stand free of confinement.

"Oh, Jenna!" Sweetie crashed into Jenna, hugging her fiercely, like a den mother protecting her cub. Jenna let her arms drop around Sweetie's far too-thin form, and buried her head in her hair. It smelled of anesthetics and blood, but Jenna could have cared less.

"_Get ready to run,_" the leader girl said. Jenna twisted her head away from Sweetie's grasp to face the strong, determined looking girl. _"We're gonna blow this joint._"

Midnight and Anita slapped high-fives. Everyone was running high on adrenaline, and ready to run. Soon the stronger mutants were picking up the weaker ones, chattering nervously as they did.

"Wait!" The leader girl and her partner turned to face a very distressed Sweetie.

"What is it?" the leader girl asked. Sweetie didn't answer her. Instead she slowly turned to face Jenna and uttered a single word.

"J.D." Jenna's eyes widened and she mentally slapped herself. How could she have almost forgotten about J.D. and Christine?

"Who?" the older boy asked, glancing around nervously.

"Our friends, Christine and J.D. We won't leave without them." The boy's eyes narrowed and the leader girl twitched.

"Well, where are they?" she asked, waving her hand around to display the empty room.

"In there," Lackjaw muttered, pointing at a partially hidden door. Sweetie turned to Jenna.

"Hurry," she whispered. Jenna was off in a flash.

The door never had a chance at staying intact; not once Jenna put her mind and fist to it. She beat at the door, kicking and swearing until it relented and gave way to reveal another laboratory. Wasting no time Jenna ran through the doorway and into the room.

Placed in the middle of the room was a small tank, and to the right of it, a small cage. Jenna darted inside, trying to move quickly in case an Eraser decided to show its ugly head.

Jenna reached for the latch on the tank first. She smashed the lock and tore open the hatch by its hinges. Inside, floating in liquid, was J.D. He was, at the moment, sleeping. Jenna's eyes softened as she noted how peaceful he looked, just floating there, lost in his dreams. But she quickly put those thoughts aside and thrust her hand into the liquid, shaking J.D. awake.

"Wha?" he mumbled, staring sleepily up at her. "Jenna?" he asked. Jenna just shook her head in response, already working on Christine's latch. In moments it was broken, and a very confused bird kid was stumbling out of her cage. Jenna grabbed both of their hands, practically dragging them to the exit. The whole scene had taken maybe a minute. To Jenna it felt like years had passed.

"What's happening?" Christine asked as they rejoined their fellow mutants. "Are we escaping?"

"Yes! Ohmigosh, it's so totally cool to meet you! I'm Nudge, and this is Max, Fang, Iggy, the Gasman, and Angel," the small girl said, pointing to each of them in turn, "and we're here to rescue you!" Christine blinked at her, confused.

"Uh, good to know…" The leader girl looked about ready to tear her hair out.

"Look, this is all very nice and all, but can't we make introductions when we're, like, _not escaping_ _from ITEX!"_ Nudge cringed away from Leader Girl Max.

"Yes, that would probably be best," Sweetie said at a calmer tone.

"Good, then _let's go_."

Leader Girl Max rushed to get everyone out of the room, telling us to follow her 'flock mates' as she called them, to the exit. The rest of the mutants nodded, slipping past the door and onward to freedom.

Jenna began to run toward the exit, and with each breath that filled her lunges she felt more confidant and free. Her short hair blew behind her, her white hospital gown billowing in the breeze. Soon a hand slipped into her own. Jenna turned to smile at J.D., who gripped her hand tightly as they ran through the dark tunnels of ITEX.

Sweetie, breathless and clutching Anita's hand, ran up beside Jenna, her dirty blonde hair flying up behind her like a halo.

"Jenna!" she yelled through the chaos and madness of screaming, happy children. "We need to talk."

*

Fang:

As soon as he saw all those mutants trapped in those cages, Fang knew what Max would do. He just _knew_ that she would go off and free all of them, never thinking about the consequences of her actions. Never thinking about how they were supposed to escape with a dozen extra hybrids. Never thinking about what they would do with them, or who would care for them. Honestly, it was like Max didn't think at all some days!

Not that Fang wanted them to stay locked up. Not at all. In fact, the thought of all those young kids staying scared and alone in the dark crevasses of ITEX sickened him. It just would have been nice to have some kind of a plan first. They didn't really _always_ have to wing it.

No pun intended.

_God, what has Max gotten us into this time?_ Fang wondered as he raced toward the exit. His flock stayed close beside him and far away from the newly-freed mutants, who were just about delirious with joy. They were literally bouncing off the walls and screaming at the top of their lungs. I mean, sheesh, one would have thought that they understood the meaning of the words _quiet getaway_.

Fang ran close to Iggy, whispering out instructions to the pained bird kid. All of the noise was burning his ears, and Fang could almost make out his quiet moaning.

"Almost there, Ig," Fang said, hoping to reassure his flock mate. Suddenly Angel ran up beside Fang, her face contorted with fear.

"Where's Max?" she yelled, straining to be heard. "I can't hear her thoughts!" Fang's blood ran cold. This was not good.

"We need to go find her," Gazzy yelled, running up to Fang's other side. Fang nodded.

"Listen, someone needs to stay and heard these kids to the exit. I'll go with them; you guys find Max." The rest of the flock nodded and ran back toward the lab in their search for Max. Fang's throat tightened. _Please, let her be okay._

Soon Fang and the other mutants reached the exit. They made it up to the street, the sound of taxis blearing their horns and barking dogs greeting them. Fang turned to the oldest girl in the group, the one who he'd seen the wings on.

"Okay, listen, I don't exactly have a plan for what we're going to here. Let's just wait for the rest of my flock; then we can figure something out." But the girl shook her head.

"No, we won't. The rest of my family and I will not be joining you." Fang's mouth dropped open as he stared into the girls' bright blue eyes.

"Are you crazy?! I can't let just wander out into the city alone with a bunch of mutants! You're in hospital gowns. You're weak. You can't just-"

"But we can," the girl interrupted him, "and we will." She placed a hand on another winged girl and murmured something in her ear. The other girl nodded and began hastily speaking to the other mutants in some French-sounding language, pointing at a crosswalk. Soon the mutants nodded at her and began walking away. Fang couldn't believe it.

"Wait!" he yelled. "You're just leaving? Just like that?" The older girl smiled, her eyes twinkling in the fading light.

"Yes, we are. Listen, you already have your own family to care for, and I see that that has been hard on you. Let me take my family with me now. We won't be of any more bother to you." Fang watched, helplessly, as the mutants, herded by the other winged girl, crossed the street and disappeared into the shadows.

"Are you sure?" he finally asked, thinking of nothing more he could say. The girl nodded.

"However, I do have something to give to you, in return for the great kindness you've shown my family and I." Fang raised an eyebrow. He was utterly shocked. What could this poor, ragged girl possibly have to offer him?

"Listen, you don't have to feel the need to give us anything, really…" But the girl shook her head.

"It's something I have to do," she whispered softly. Fang watched as the girl turned to the shadows of the alleyway beside them. She held out her hand, a loving expression on her face.

"Jenna?" she whispered. "It's time."

Out of the shadows appeared another winged girl. She had deep brown eyes, so dark that they appeared black. Her hair was an odd grey color, and her skin was deathly pale. It looked as though this girl had lived all her life away from the sun.

She turned toward the older girl, completely expressionless. The older girl then embraced Jenna, stroking her hair and whispering into her ear. Jenna nodded once before they pulled away.

"To show my gratitude, I'm leaving you Jenna." The older girl turned to face Fang, a look of utter seriousness on her young features.

"You're leaving us a person?" Fang asked, not quite understanding the girl's motives behind this gesture. Hadn't she just said that she didn't want to burden his flock with her family?

"Yes. Jenna is our bravest and most courageous fighter, and I would trust her with my life. She will help keep you and your siblings safe. After all, you're trying to save the world, aren't you?" Fang opened his mouth to say something, but he was never given the chance.

"My only request is that you treat her like one of your family. Jenna is like a sister to me; I love her. I _do_ want her to be happy." The older girl glanced warily at Jenna. "I just hope she's making the right decision."

Jenna turned sharply to face the older girl, her eyes blazing. The older girl stared back into them calmly until the anger faded and it was once again replaced with emptiness. _Can this girl even talk?_

As if reading his mind the older girl said in a jovial voice, "Jenna isn't one for conversation. We don't know why. She never says." The older girl smirked, as if she were speaking of an old family joke.

"I've got to go now. The others will be waiting for me." The older girl gave Jenna a slightly frantic hug. "Take care!" she called, before dashing down the street. Fear seized Fang's heart; the girl was disappearing.

"Wait!" Fang yelled. But he was too late. The older girl had already been lost in the crowd. Fang was left alone, confused and unsure of what had just happened, standing on the streets of New York with a girl in a hospital gown.

*

Max:

When Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and I reached the streets and fresh air I was thoroughly shaken up. I couldn't believe what I'd just done.

I shuddered into myself, and I scanned the area, looking for Fang. I saw him standing next to one of the freed mutants, looking slightly dazed. _What's wrong with Fang?_ I thought at Angel.

_I don't know_, was her reply. _Something big. _

With a determined look on my face and my flock by my side I strode up to Fang, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned and blinked at me, still looking dazed.

"Fang, where are the rest of the mutants?" I asked, scanning the perimeter for Erasers.

"Gone," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Gone?" I asked. Fang nodded.

"They just took off. Their leader said that they could support themselves, so they just up and left." Trying not to get freaked out by Fang's odd expression I glanced over at the girl standing beside him.

She had dirty grey hair, pale skin, and dark, forbidding eyes. I shuddered at her vacant stare, flashing back to Ari, dying just moments before.

"Then who's this?" Nudge asked, stating the obvious and pointing at the girl.

"This," Fang said, taking a deep breath, "is our new flock mate. Jenna."

**A/N: Okay, so, how was it? Good, bad, just right? Please review and let me know what you think! I'll update as soon as I can, though that may not be until next week, considering I have mid-terms to study for. R&R max Ride lovers! **


	3. Chapter 2: Flyin' Free

**A/N: Okay, here it is! The next installment in The Girl in the Other Room. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride or Diana Krall. I own Jenna though! *hugs Jenna* *Jenna slaps author* Ah, well. On with the story! **

"Stop this world. Let me off. There's just too many pigs in the same trough. There's just too many buzzards sittin' on the fence. Stop this world, it's not makin' sense!"

-Stop this world, Diana Krall

Chapter 2: Flyin' Free

Jenna

This feeling was so good, so right. The feeling of stretching you wings, feeling the pull of your joints and limbs in the early morning sunlight. God, there really _was _nothing like this—nothing like being free. Flyin' free.

Jenna resisted the urge to chuckle. It wasn't often she made a joke.

Jenna turned on her side, letting the wind rush past her, pulling her hair in odd directions. She pulled her arms above her head, flexing her mussels. _That's right_, she thought proudly. _I've still got them. I'm still as hard-core as I was three years ago. _Jenna wriggled her fingers and toes, just for the joy of movement. After being held in a cage for so many years, you had to learn to appreciate the simple things in life.

Suddenly a dark figure flew over the sun. Jenna held back a gasp as Fang dove nimbly in front of her, his wings making not a sound, merely a whisper in the wind. She stared at his olive-toned features for the longest time, taking in his dark, focused eyes, his midnight-colored hair, his raven's feather wings…._Wow, is there any part of him that _isn't _dark and dangerous?_ Jenna resisted a grin.

_Is there any part of me that isn't? _

Jenna felt an unexpected rush of affection come over her. Her chest seemed to swell and her heart seemed to sing. For a moment Jenna lost herself in this pleasant feeling, forgetting all of her troubles and worries. It wasn't often she got to be this relaxed this content…..

_No_, Jenna thought to herself. She shook her head, clearing it. This was no time for pleasant feelings and happy thoughts. The flock was at its most vulnerable, here, alone in the air. She should be keeping watch, not daydreaming about Fang.

With an internal sigh Jenna let go of herself, slipping deep inside her own psyche. To the entire world it would look as though Jenna were daydreaming. But she wasn't. Far from it. With glassy eyes Jenna let go of the world.

Max:

Okay, I had to know what was up with this girl.

This Jenna, whoever she was, hadn't said a freaking word since we'd found her. Not _one freaking word._ She was a total mute! And, to top it all off, she seemed to enjoy the fact that she was pissing me off. I could practically see her gloating, the way she was stretching herself, letting us all know she was buff and could fight. I mean, pu-leaze. If that was some lame attempt at psyching us out, she wasn't doing a very good job at it.

_Yo, Ange, _I called. I saw Angel turn her head to face me, her hair covering her features for a minute. She gave me an angelic smile and flew to hover beside me.

"Yeah, Max?" she asked, her blue eyes wide and innocent-looking. For a moment I felt guilty about what I was about to ask her to do. Then I saw Jenna staring at Fang, and all of my guilt disappeared.

"Can you read Jenna's mind for me, sweetie?" Angel nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating.

"Well?" I asked when her eyes popped open. Angel shook her head.

"I can't read her thoughts. It's like Jeb…only not as blank. With Jeb I can't get anything, but with Jenna, I can sorta figure out what she's feeling." I waited impatiently as Angel read her. "She's feeling….good. Like, all lovey-dovey and stuff. I dunno, it's hard to tell."

I felt my cheeks heat up. I turned to stare back at Jenna, whose eyes were still fixed on Fang's back. I felt a sudden flare of anger sprout in my chest. I watched as Jenna suddenly shook her head, her eyes glazing over. _God, what's wrong with her?_

Angel shrugged, and I blushed when I realized she was still reading my mind.

_Chill Max. Just because she has a….._crush_ on Fang doesn't mean you have to freak out. I mean, it doesn't mean anything, right?_ Hovering beside me Angel vehemently shook her head.

"No! You and Fang are soul mates, Max. He loves you." My mouth dropped open, and I was about to ask Angel exactly how she knew that Fang _loved_ me, when Nudge screamed and all hell broke loose.

Fang:

Fang was coasting the slipstream, and feeling pretty freaking good about, too. He was back in the air, his wings working powerfully to keep in aloft, and he had never felt so free. _Yeah, I'm flyin' free alright,_ he thought.

And then the Erasers attacked.

"Flying Erasers!" Gazzy yelled. Fang whipped around in mid-air. The Gasman had been right. Heading their way were about a dozen or so flying Erasers. And they were huge! Each of them was as big as a tow-truck, and their wing-spans were beyond belief. _About eighteen feet across!_ Fang thought. He wondered seriously how they could fly like that.

_Wait…the bigger the opponent the harder they fall._ Fang grinned. This was going to be a fun fight.

Jenna:

"Flying Erasers!" The second Gazzy screamed Jenna whirled around. She saw about a dozen flying Erasers heading their way. Jenna's eyes narrowed. Only two days, and already it was time to earn her place in the Flock.

Jenna swooped low, so fast the wind whistled in her ears. She skimmed across the underbellies of the Erasers (not a pleasant experience), looking for an opening. She found one. Soon she punched an Eraser in the gut, causing him to lose his breath and some crucial altitude. When he was down she dove straight at him, feet first. Her feet connected solidly with the Eraser's head, and he was gone.

_Well, I was never known for my mercy._

Jenna repeated this same tactic on several other Erasers, causing them to fall from the sky. It was so easy it wasn't even fun.

Then Jenna came upon Leader Girl Max. She was holding her own, and she was against a pretty large Eraser. Jenna could tell that he was the Leader of this little squad from the way the other Erasers kept glancing his way, expecting orders. But he was too busy taunting Leader Girl to notice. The poor girl looked beyond shocked and pretty freaked out, if Jenna said so herself. In a rare moment of pity Jenna dove after the Eraser, planning on catching him off guard.

Jenna swooped, her arms pointed straight ahead of her, diving like a rocket. The Eraser Leader turned in time for his face to meet Jenna's fists, which connected solidly with his cranium. Jenna winced, knowing this would leave bruises, but otherwise ignored the pain. Soon she was in a life-or-death battle with the Eraser. Nothing else mattered. But, suddenly, Jenna's eyes went glassy, and she was lost to the world.

Max:

_What is she doing!_ I was about ready to loose my mind. First Ari, the supposedly dead Eraser comes back to haunt me. Second, Jenna swoops in, planning on playing hero and saving my butt, which _didn't_ need saving. And, third, Jenna was now staring at Ari with an –out-of-this-world expression on her face, not moving. I was wondering what the heck that girl was thinking when she finally snapped out of it and hit Ari, like she should have done in the first place. Ari swore, some blood spurting from his nose. He turned, probably to try and hit Jenna or something, when he finally woke up and noticed that half his team was either dead or in retreat mode. And that we were kicking his furry butt as per usual.

"Move out!" Ari yelled, swallowing his pride and working to salvage what was left of his team. He wiped the blood away from his nose and flew to meet the rest of his team. I couldn't resist calling out,

"That's right, Dog Boy, run on home to daddy now! Oops, I forgot, daddy's too busy trying to save us from _you_." Ari froze for a moment and I wondered if my last comment had sent him over the edge. But he didn't attack. He simply turned to face me, his eyes gleaming with madness.

"You'll get yours Max. I'll make sure of it." I was just about to make some smart-ass reply when he turned to face Jenna, smiling. Now, I don't know about you, but when a full-morphed Eraser turns and _smiles_ at me, it's more then enough to set off the alarm bells in my head.

"Oh, and, Jenna?" Jenna turned to face Ari, showing no emotion whatsoever. "Felix says hi." I watched as Jenna's mouth dropped open, her face growing even paler, if that were possible.

Satisfied, Ari turned and flew away, whistling as he went. The rest of the Erasers snickered and flew after their leader. Jenna stared after them, the look of horror slowly dying on her face. Soon it was replaced by a vacant stare.

_Ange,_ I thought fast, _any idea who Felix is?_ Angel turned to face me, her small face contorted with worry.

_Someone bad, Max. Someone really bad. _

Well, that's just freaking _wonderful_.

Nudge:

Nudge was _exhausted_. Fighting those Erasers had taken everything out of her. She felt limp and shaky all over. There was a ringing in her ears and she thought she might throw up on Gazzy if he didn't move away from her. The blood all over his shirt was making her queasy.

Nudge flew over to where Iggy was hovering, Total whimpering in his backpack. She looked him over nervously for wounds, and was satisfied when she found none. She knew Max would call out for a report soon, but sometimes, she just had to make sure everyone was all right for herself.

"Report!" Max called out.

"I'm okay," Nudge called back, working hard to keep her voice steady. She didn't want Max to know how shaken up she was. She wanted to be strong for her.

"Feel like crap!" Nudge heard Gazzy call. A hysterical giggle erupted from Nudge's throat.

"Same here," Iggy muttered. He quickly put a hand under his shirt, which made Nudge's heart skip a beat, until she saw him pull out a shiny metal object. _Phew,_ she thought. _He's just checking on his bombs. _

Soon they were about to start flying again when Max called out, "Fang! You didn't answer me! Are you okay? Report!" All bird kid heads turned Fang's way. He stared back at them, a picture of calm.

"I'm fine," he growled. But Nudge felt a chill go up her spine. Fang was looking unusually pale, and his hand was stuck at an odd position under his shirt. Nudge shot a frantic glance at Angel, who was starting worriedly at Fang's midriff._ Please, let Fang be okay, _Nudge thought.

Suddenly Jenna flew over Nudge's head, causing her to shrink back. Nudge didn't trust Jenna. She was too silent. Not like Fang's thoughtful, inquisitive silence, but a prying, studying silence. It scared Nudge. For some reason, though she'd only known her for a few days, Jenna creeped Nudge out.

Jenna hovered before Fang, staring directly into his eyes. Nudge watched as Jenna leaned over, causing Fang to shrink back from her. Jenna's eyes went glassy for a moment (another thing that creeped Nudge out) as she stared at Fang's midriff.

"Is he okay?" Max asked after a painfully long moment. Nudge didn't think that Jenna would answer, but, to her surprise, Jenna turned to face Max, her dark eyes showing hints of worry in them. Slowly Jenna shook her head.

"She's wrong," Fang hissed. "I'm fine." Max raised an eyebrow.

"Really? 'Cause you don't _sound_ fine to me." Fang's eyes narrowed, and he probably would have said some smart-alec remark then, had his face not been suddenly been overcome with pain, or had he just as suddenly dropped from the sky.

"_Fang!_" Max screeched. Nudge screamed, high and shrill, while Iggy dove after their flock brother. Max was after him in half a heart beat, both of them trying to catch Fang. Nudge's heart beat wildly in her chest. _What if they don't catch him in time?_ Her breathing came in fast and strained until she saw Max wrap her arms around Fang, catching him in mid-fall. With Iggy's help they were able to stabilize him in mid-air. Nudge could have fainted with relief.

"We need to land," Nudge heard Iggy call. Max nodded, and motioned with one hand for the rest of the Flock to join her. Well, you didn't have to tell Nudge twice! She dove down as fast as Speedy Gonzales (or maybe Steve McQueen?) to reach Max and Iggy, fluttering close by in case they needed help lowering Fang down. Gazzy and Angel were nearby as well, watching with solemn faces.

The only one who stayed a good distance away was Jenna. She was flying off to the side, her eyes glazed over once more. Nudge couldn't help but stare. What was wrong with that girl! Why wasn't she helping Max and Iggy? Nudge frowned, her dark features crinkling up in disgust. Jenna was strong. Stronger than _her_ at any rate. She could help Max and Iggy carry Fang! Wasn't she supposed to be helping them? Protecting them?

_What are you doing, Jenna?_

Max:

By the time we landed I was _freaking out. _I couldn't stop staring at the growing blood stains on Fang's shirt. I felt like screaming. I felt like murdering Ari. But there was nothing I could do. Ari and his team were long gone, and catching them wouldn't do Fang any good.

I landed awkwardly next to Iggy, my hands shaking. I was sweating madly, and I was breathing heavily. What if Fang didn't make it? What if his wounds were too deep? What if—

_Max, stop this right now. Worrying about what ifs is not going to save Fang._

_Voice! _I practically screamed. _Listen, I don't' have time now for one of your Yoda lesions. Can you or can you not help me fix Fang? _

_I don't think it's me you should be asking. _I was about ready to pull my hair out. Could this Voice never give me a straight answer?!

I was about to ask the Voice what he was talking about when Jenna suddenly landed by Fang's side. She ripped off his shirt, something I would have protested heavily against had these been different circumstances. She placed her fingers over Fang's wounds, her eyebrows knitting slightly. I couldn't stop staring at the three long, red gashes that had ripped open Fang's middle, and were now gushing blood. Jenna didn't pay it any mind as she placed her fingers to Fang's throat, checking his pulse. When she was satisfied she cracked open one of his eyelids, staring into his pupils. She gave a quick nod to no one in particular and rolled up Fangs shirt into a ball and pressed it, hard, into his wounds.

_Whoa, someone's been watching ER lately,_ I couldn't help but think. I watched as Jenna continued to put pressure on the wound, her other hand darting up to Fang's forehead to check his temperature. Her lips pulled downward slightly. I was about to ask her what that meant when a couple in kaki pants and Hawaiian shits suddenly appeared out of the surrounding trees. I was instantly on hyper alert, as was everyone else. The tourists didn't seem to notice.

"Oh my God, what happened!" the woman shrieked. She dropped her camera and started hitting her husband on the shoulder as if, I don't know, to attract his attention to the bleeding bird kid that was lying in the middle of the woods. You know, in case he hadn't noticed that.

"Uh, it was, em…." I groped for answers.

"A hunting accident!" Gazzy called out. I breathed a sigh of relief. A hunting accident. Yeah, that seemed like a believable story.

"A hunting accident!" the woman yelled, still hitting her husband, who was now searching his person for a cell phone.

"Err, yes. With a…bear," I said, pulling random nonsense from my butt.

"One wicked bear," the husband muttered, having found his cell phone. Suddenly my heart froze. _He's calling 911, _I realized with a start. _He wants to take Fang to a hospital. _A rush of fear entered my system. I could suddenly smell the anesthetic, see the whitecoats, needles jammed in their pockets. I was just about to grab Fang and make a run for it when my eyes went to Jenna.

She was kneeling over Fang's unconscious form, her eyes narrowed in worry. Now, even though I'd only known Jenna for a few days, I was starting to get the impression that she was a lot like Fang himself, and didn't get all worried over a few minor scratches. So, the fact that she was gently brushing Fang's cheek with the backs of her fingers and staring worriedly down at him was enough in of itself to make me feel skittish. _He needs to go,_ I realized. Without a hospital, Fang would die.

For a moment I met Jenna's eyes, and our worry became one. A hospital.

_Oh, joy…_


	4. Chapter 3: The Hills are a Rolling

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to another chapter of The Girl in the Other Room. I'd just like to say thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers, and to ask (*cough beg *cough) everyone to check out my other Max Ride fanfic, Portaling: Do's and Don'ts. Feel free to go on my profile if you can't find it! And now, on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride. Plain and simple. **

Chapter Three: The Hills are a Rolling

Jenna:

On that ride to the hospital Jenna thought she must have been the only silent one. Everyone else was yelling at each other, and, in some cases, crying. But not Jenna. She simply didn't have time for that crap.

Jenna closed her eyes; her hand hovering over Fang's, the only part of him that had been left exposed. She took in a deep breath, eyelashes fluttering. She could feel the pounding sensation of a vision in the back of her skull. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the ambulance.

She was at a house. The house was large and open. Jenna was sitting in the grass, the wind in her hair, the sound of laughter in the air. She was staring out at a small lake, watching the Flock. They were screaming with delight, falling from the sky, and landing feet-first in the small lake. Max was lying on a chair, speaking quietly to Angel. Gazzy was yelling, "Cannonball!" in mid-air. Fang was floating in the water next to Nudge, who was whispering something in his ear. Fang barked out a laugh. Iggy was fiddling with something under his shirt, and Total was sniffing the Earth. All in all it was a peaceful, relaxing scene.

Jenna didn't like it one bit.

But it was better then everyone weeping at Fang's funeral.

Jenna's eyes snapped open. No one had noticed her momentary lapse in the conscious world, but Jenna knew that they wouldn't. Sometimes being silent was a useful tool. It enabled someone to do things without being noticed. You could slip out of a room full of people, plant a bomb in the bathroom, and return without suspicion. A girl like Max could never do that. She'd be missed.

Jenna pulled her messy hair into a tight ponytail. She could tell this was going to be a long night.

*

After many nervous hours the doctors announced that Fang would live. Jenna released a breath she hadn't known she was holding as the rest of the Flock swapped high-fives and hugs. Nudge had even tried to wrap her arms around Jenna in some kind of victory dance, until she saw Jenna's fierce expression and backed off. There were certain things that Jenna didn't do, and dancing and squealing were among them.

Jenna watched as the excitement calmed down. She watched as the doctors herded them into a different room. Jenna stiffened at the sight of the adults in suits. If she had been the emotional type she might have let her jaw drop, might have panicked.

_But you're not, _she reminded herself. _You know how to stay under control. Use that to your advantage. _

So Jenna said nothing, did nothing. She watched as trays of food were placed in front of her, and her eyes tightened. She didn't touch the food, choosing to watch the other people in the room. _Know your enemy, _Anita had once said to her. So Jenna watched.

She noticed how nervous, how fidgety these so-called professionals were. To the ordinary eye they looked like calm and cool adults; people with a mission in mind. But Jenna saw through their façade. She noticed how they downed cups of stale coffee like it was the only thing keeping them alive. She watched as one woman tapped her foot, her eyes darting to the door every few minutes. With trained eyes Jenna watched as another man fingered the inside of his suit, repeatedly reaching inside for something, yet never drawing anything out. Oh, they were scared alright. Down right nervous and jumpy. But they were professionals, and able to hide it. Not well, but then again, they hadn't expected to stumble across someone quite like Jenna.

There was a simultaneous twitch among the adults when the door burst open and Max entered the room. She, just as the doctors before her had, told the Flock that Fang would make it. Once again there was a collective sigh of relief among the feathered kids.

Jenna glanced at Leader-Girl Max. She was standing before her Flock, looking shaky, yet authoritative. Jenna was impressed. There weren't many who could pull a look like that off.

This fact was not lost on the adults. It was Leader-Girl they immediately turned to, asking her questions and telling her to eat. Max was convinced the food was poisoned. The adults scoffed and quickly downed portions from the trays in front of the bird kids. Jenna watched with quiet fascination as the adult in front of her ate a portion of her food. She watched as he nervously took a sip of her juice. His eyes came up once to meet her own. He froze. Jenna watched him process her cold, unloving gaze. She watched him shiver and stand.

Once the food was proclaimed safe to eat Jenna dug in, savoring the flavor and the full feeling it brought her stomach. _Not bad for hospital food. _

And then it was time for questioning.

Jenna dusted herself off, heading in the direction of a tall woman in her late thirties. She was forcing a smile onto her face and beckoning Jenna over, like she was some lost little kid at a candy shop. Jenna nearly snarled. She hated being helpless.

"Well, hello there! My name is Judith. What's your name?" the woman asked in a sugary voice. It was probably meant to entice and soften Jenna up, but instead it repulsed her. Jenna's lip twitched, showing her teeth for a moment.

"Well?" asked another middle-aged man. He stood next to Judith in a protective manner. "Aren't you going to answer us?"

Remaining silent, Jenna closed the door of the office. She picked up a small notepad and pen. She scribbled, _To remain faithful to my religion I have taken a vow of silence. My name is Sunshine-Joy Ride. _

The Not-So-Secret-Agent, as Jenna now thought of him, picked up the notepad and read her message. He nudged I'm-Sweet-And-Sugary!, pointing at the paper.

"Are you serious?" Not-So-Secret-Agent asked. Jenna gave a curt nod.

"Fine then! Everyone has a right to their own religion," I'm-Sweet-And-Sugary! said. Jenna stared at her with distaste. She got the whole good-cop bad-cop routine, but couldn't they be just a little more subtle?

With noticeable annoyance Not-So-Secret-Agent sat, as did his partner. After a moment Jenna eased herself into the remaining chair.

"How long have you been on the run?" Judith's partner asked. Boy, he just didn't waste any time there, did he? Jenna didn't bother answering. Neither agent looked as though they knew the right means of interrogation. If it were Jenna, she'd just slap whoever she was interrogating, repeatedly, until they starting talking, or more pain was necessary. Apparently her pair of adults hadn't thought of that tactic yet.

"What do you know about genetically modified humans?" Again, Jenna refused to answer. Both agents were becoming impatient.

"Look, sweetheart, we know this is hard on you," I'm-Sweet-And-Sugary! said, "but you've gotta help us out here! We're trying to catch these people; not hurt you. Now, whaddya say?" Jenna stared.

And stared.

And stared.

She then grabbed the notepad and scribbled something on it.

_I think it's time I saw my lawyer. _

*

Max:

God, was I ever tired. I had just spent the most exhausting day of my life trying to get government agents off my tail, worrying about Fang, and donating blood. I was so tired I could have fallen asleep standing up. Luckily these agents just happened to have some yoga mat-thingies on them, so we didn't have to sleep standing up, or even on the ground.

"Okay, everyone, let's stack 'em and go to bed," I said. The rest of my Flock (excluding Jenna) complied, slapping fists and calling out Good Nights.

Long after everyone was snug in their beds I was still awake, staring out into space. My head was spinning from all the things that had been happening to us recently. Jenna's arrival, Fang's hospitalization, my deal with Anne Walker…I frowned, thinking about her. I wasn't sure I could trust Anne. I'd have to keep an eye on her.

I snapped out of my daydreams when I heard a rustle coming from the other side of the room. My whole body was stiff and tensed, and my ears perked up, straining to listen to whatever was making the noise.

I watched as Jenna stood, untangling herself from the sheets that had been laid on her yoga mat. I relaxed about a millimeter on my stress-ohmmeter, but kept a close eye on her as she stretched, her wings flexing, her joints popping. When she was finished Jenna made her way over to Fang's bed. I started panicking when she leaned over him, her eyes narrowed in the dim lighting. I was about to ask (demand) to know what she was doing, hovering over Fang this late at night, when I saw that she was reading the charts posted on the desk near Fang's IV drip. Her face scrunched up for a moment and I wondered briefly if she could actually read those things, when Jenna pulled away. She appeared as though she was about to return to her yoga mat when Fang started shivering.

My eyes flicked over the open window, not four feet from where Jenna stood. _Crap, _I cursed internally. Why did Gazzy never listen to me? I told him to close the window! It would just make an Eraser's day to find an open window that _led right to its pray_.

I was just about to get up and go close the window myself, when Jenna picked up her blankets and put them over Fang. I watched her practically tuck Fang in, something we hadn't done in years. She gently brushed some loose hair out of Fang's face. I even thought I saw a small smile playing on her lips.

I did not get a good night's sleep that night.

Fang:

He really didn't know what to make of Anne Walker.

Sure, she _seemed_ nice enough, but that really didn't count for much in his book. Fang wasn't sure he liked her motherly attitude or her sparkling personality. She could be harmless. She could be one of the good-guys.

She could be a killer.

So he decided to watch Miss. Anne Walker, just in case.

The drive to Anne's house was pleasant enough. He was in a seat next Iggy, looking out the window. He had to admit, the scenery was beautiful. Wide blue skies, rolling hills…it looked like something out of a fairytale.

Fang quickly glanced over at Angel. She wasn't smirking or giggling, so at least she hadn't heard his latest embarrassing thought. He let out a small breath. Good. He didn't need Angel poking around where she didn't belong.

"Wow, this place is, like, so pretty!" Nudge exclaimed, staring out of the window opposite to Fang. Anne laughed.

"Yep, that's the Virginia landscape for you. The skies are wide, and the hills are a rolling."

_The hills are a rolling…_Fang stole a glance at Max. _I think I can stand it here. _

*

"Stop this show. Hold the phone. Better a days this girl has known. Better days so long ago…hold the phone, won't you, stop this show?"—Diana Krall, Stop This World

**A/N: Okay, so I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to get this out before the New Year, and didn't have much time to do it. There will be more to come later. To be quite honest, this was a filler chapter to me through to the more exciting chapters at Anne's house. Please review, whether it be rain or shine, good or bad! **


	5. Chapter 4: A Killer Education

**A/N: Okay, as promised, you all are in for a longer chapter this time! I would just like to thank all of my reviewers, and wish everyone a Happy New Year again. Thanks, and enjoy!**

Chapter 4: A _Killer _Education

Jenna:

Pros of living at Anne's: Mass quantities of food, spacious living areas, a pond to swim in, room to fly, plenty of animals.

Cons: Who the heck is this Anne woman?

Jenna stared at the list she'd drawn up. She held her dark blue pen in one hand, the notepad she'd borrowed from Angel in the other. Sure, it was nice to live in a home, a _real _home, with food and running water, but it was also nice to know who your hostess was. So far Jenna knew nothin' about Anne. Nothing important, anyway.

Things I know about Anne:

*she works for the F.B.I.

*she's stinking rich

*she _seems_ helpful and caring

*she knows nothing about cooking

*she likes animals

*she wants to study us in an "un-scientific manner"

*she wants to catch Jeb (?) and the Erasers

Jenna stared at her new list, especially the part pertaining to Jeb. Jenna didn't know who or what Jeb was. All she knew was that whenever his name was mentioned, everyone in the Flock got quiet and then quickly changed the subject. _I'll have to find out more about him._

So…this all added up to…what? Jenna frowned. Despite everything she'd written, she still knew nothing about Anne. All of this stuff was useless. Just common information you could get away with asking Anne about. No, the _real_ Anne wasn't on this piece of paper. No one was that trusting, that kind, instantly. It took time. First you had to get to know someone, understand them, and _then_ you opened up. Not the other way around.

Right?

Jenna's face scrunched up. Well, no matter her motives, Jenna still knew practically nothing about Anne. She'd have to dig deeper, go where Anne wanted no one. See what she wanted no one to see. That was the only way you got to know someone. You had to see every side of them, the good and the bad. So far, Anne had played nice-girl with both her and the Flock.

It was time to find the bad side of Anne Walker.

*

Jenna waited for the perfect opportunity to do some digging. So far they'd spent two weeks at Anne's, and the only interesting thing that had happened was Angel's dog had started talking. Weird, but not beyond the realm of possibility. There had been some pretty strange experiments at ITEX, and even Total didn't rank anywhere near the top ten with them.

It had been a long two weeks. Jenna was restless. She needed to _do_ something, not sit around at Anne's all day! So, when the Flock made plans to sneak out late one night, Jenna was more then glad to use this opportunity to spy on Anne. She would think that everyone had been put to bed; she wouldn't be on her guard. So, as soon as Anne was asleep, Jenna was planning on doing some serious snooping. It was about time she found out who the real Anne Walker was.

"But, Max, why can't she come with us?" Jenna froze. She'd just heard Angel's muffled voice, coming from the opposite side of her bedroom wall. Jenna had heard the Flock enter Angel's room; she'd assumed they'd be taking off from the conveniently placed balcony there, not holding another meeting. _Never assume anything,_ Jenna thought as she crouched low, her ear pressed to the wall.

"Because," Leader-Girl Max said in an obviously frustrated tone, "we can't trust her." Jenna frowned, leaning into the wall. Were they talking about Anne?

"Why?" Nudge asked. "She's, like, really cool and all. You know; like the way she helped out Fang and got Gazzy out of trouble when he took that extra chocolate chip cookie when he wasn't supposed to." With a pang of hurt Jenna realized they were talking about her.

_Well, why wouldn't they be?_ one side of her asked. _Would you have trusted any of them if it was the other way around? _

"Yeah, that was a neat save," Jenna heard Gazzy say, "but she's always so quiet! I mean, she makes _Fang_ look talkative." Jenna heard someone chuckle and felt her stomach plunge.

"And that's my point," Leader-Girl Max stated, "she isn't willing to talk; we don't know anything about her! She could be an assassin for all we know." Jenna heard someone scoff.

"An assassin that tries to save my life? Come on, Max. Paranoid much?" Leader-Girl stuttered.

"Well, if that's what it takes to keep the Flock alive, then yes!" Fang sighed.

"Look, why don't we just go check out this site and talk about Jenna later? I'm dying to find out who my parents are," Iggy said.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," Leader-Girl said. Soon Jenna could hear the sound of flapping wings, and then they were gone. _Good riddance,_ Jenna thought snidely. She knew she was being unfair. It wasn't as if the Flock hated her or anything. Really, it was only Max's trust that she had to gain, and Jenna was confident that that could be done with time and patience. Who knew? Maybe, one day, they would even become friends.

Jenna almost snorted at that last thought. Somehow Max didn't strike her as the kind of girl who easily made friends.

Jenna quietly opened the door to her room. She glanced both ways, making sure no one was hiding in the hallway. She crept from her room, closing her door without a sound. She walked on tip-toe down the stairs and out into the living room. She saw Anne there, sitting at the computer, and annoyed expression on her pretty features. She was typing rapidly, completely lost in her work.

"Oh, no!" she moaned. She slapped the printer, whose screen was flashing. "I can't believe this," she mumbled to herself. "Out of ink? How did this happen?" She stood and opened up the printer, removing the old cartilage. "And the deadline's tomorrow…" she glanced up the stairs. "Well, I suppose a quick trip the drugstore won't hurt." Anne closed the printer with a snap. She stretched her tired arms and grabbed her purse. She pulled out her keys and started walking toward the door, when Jenna stepped away from the shadows. Anne screamed, and placed a hand over her heart before regaining her composure.

"Oh, it's only you," she sighed, looking sheepish. "I didn't expect to see you out of bed, Sunny. Did you need something?" Jenna shook her head, deciding to ignore the foolish nickname Anne had given her.

"Well, I have to run to the drugstore for some ink. Go back to bed soon." Anne stooped down, surprising Jenna by kissing her on the forehead. Jenna's eyes widened slightly, and if Anne noticed, she didn't say anything.

"Good night," Anne said, picking up her cell phone and stuffing it in her bad. Soon she had walked out the door and was starting the engine of her car. Jenna listened to it purr for a moment, and then shook her head. What was she doing, getting all sentimental? She shouldn't be listening to the sound of Anne's car; she should be investigating.

Jenna snapped herself out of her trance and strode into the living room. She prayed that Anne had been stupid and left her computer on, but, alas, she hadn't. Jenna booted it up, checking over her shoulder every twenty seconds. She half expected either Max or Anne to suddenly sneak up behind her. For some reason, Jenna felt incredibly guilty.

Jenna cracked her knuckles as the computer sputtered to life. She was just about to surf through Anne's files and see if anything suspicious turned up, but the computer asked her for a password first. _Damn_, Jenna thought, staring at the screen. What would Anne use for a password?

With sudden inspiration Jenna typed in the word "password". The computer dinged and opened up. Jenna shook her head at the stupidity of some adults.

Jenna quickly surfed through Anne's files. There some pictures and slide-shows, which Jenna quickly passed over. She skipped right to the files directly relating to the Flock. She clicked on one that read "Max" and read its contents. Basically, it was a few pictures of Max, airborne, which ignited suspicion in Jenna until she recognized the background as being Anne's backyard. She realized that those pictures had been taken two days previous, and decided there was nothing incriminating about them.

The rest of the file on Max was a list of measurements, and numerous other medical things. Jenna recognized this as Max's answers to a brief interview she'd had with Anne the week before. Again, nothing suspicious. 

She exited the Max files and moved onto one labeled "Nick". Inside were more medical files. Jenna's heart rate speed up until she realized that these were just the hospital forms that Anne had been given upon Fang's release. Again, there were pictures, and again they were harmless.

_Maybe there's something in the work-related files. _Jenna quickly closed down the documents relating to the Flock and opened up the work files. She stole a glance at the clock; Anne had been gone for over ten minutes. How far away was that drugstore? Jenna ignored her racing heart as she plunged deeper into Anne's work-life. There were documents of arrest, files on criminals, IDs, motions from lawyers, ect. Probably all very incriminating for a crook, but there was absolutely nothing on hybrids or mutant experimentation.

Jenna sat back in her seat, feeling odd. What if Anne really was just a kind person, trying to help them all out? What if Jenna had been all wrong? Feelings of guilt and shame washed through Jenna. She couldn't believe she'd just gone through and innocent woman's things.

Jenna quickly shut down the computer. She didn't want Anne to know she had been snooping. Maybe…maybe she'd pay her back tomorrow by being nice, or something. Maybe she'd smile, just for Anne. The thought gave Jenna a warm feeling in her stomach.

Jenna climbed the stair up the room that she and Nudge shared. She climbed into bed, snuggling up under the covers. She grabbed a book that was lying on the bedside. Right now she was too happy, too wound up, to sleep. She decided that a little reading before bed wouldn't hurt.

Jenna was lost in her book before too long. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time, and just settling down to do something normal, like read, felt good.

Suddenly she heard the sound of flapping wings. She glanced over at the wall that connected Angel's room to hers, and listened to the sounds of the Flock landing. She could hear them mumbling something, but didn't pay too close attention to it. She continued reading until her heard the door to Angel's room open. The Flock silently said their goodnights to each other, and snuck into their own rooms. Jenna saw Nudge quietly open the door to their room and inch her way inside before shutting it. She turned and gasped when she saw Jenna sitting there, wide awake, staring at her.

"Jenna! I thought you were asleep, 'cause, you know, you didn't say anything when we left, and you were so quiet I just assumed you were asleep. And are you gonna tell Anne that we were gone? Because we were looking for Iggy's parents, but it didn't go so well, so now he's all sad, and you telling Anne would just make him sadder, and I hate it when Iggy is sad, 'cause he's usually so cheerful and happy and stuff—" Jenna stood, walked over to the place where Nudge was standing, and clamped a hand over her open mouth. Nudge stared at her with wide eyes until Jenna took her hand off of Nudge's mouth.

Silently, Jenna led Nudge over to Nudge's bed. She forced Nudge to lie down, and then proceeded to tuck the chatterbox in. When Nudge was under her blankets, no longer moving, Jenna put a place mark in her book and turned off the lamp. She then tucked herself into bed and closed her eyes, grateful for a soft pillow and silence.

_Well, _Jenna thought, suppressing laughter at the sight of Nudge's shocked face, _that's one disaster averted. _

*

"…So I've decided to enroll you in school." Jenna froze. Before that statement she hadn't really been listening to Anne's chatter. She'd only been interested in downing the food that "Jeff" had prepared for them. But when the words "enroll" and "school" entered the conversation, Jenna started paying attention.

"Whoa, you really had us going there for a sec," Fang said.

"Nick, I'm serious," Anne replied. She then proceeded to explain to the Flock why school would be necessary. Jenna tuned this out, her thoughts scattered.

_School? Is she serious? _Jenna was appalled. She knew Anne _meant_ well…but school? How was she supposed to guard the Flock properly there? She'd have to step up, keep vigilant 24/7, ready herself for an onslaught of psychic visions…Jenna nearly moaned at the thought.

Jenna watched an infuriated Max storm out of the house. Jenna couldn't blame her for being angry; she was furious herself. They just had different ways of showing their anger.

After Max's outburst dinner was pretty much over. Gazzy went to go take a bath while Nudge and Angel went to go find a book to read. Fang disappeared into the shadows, going to do god-knows-what. A distraught Anne went to go type up some paper work, leaving Iggy and Jenna alone to clear off the dishes. Iggy cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Um, you want to help me wash the dishes?" he asked. Jenna nodded and then mentally smacked her forehead. _He's blind, you idiot. _

"Yes," Jenna said. Iggy just about jumped out of his skin; that was the first time she'd ever said anything to any member of the Flock. Jenna wasn't sure if she was comfortable talking with Iggy, but how else was she supposed to communicate with him? Besides, he didn't seem to mind her cold, monotone voice as much as she'd thought he would.

"Okay, then. Hand me some plates and silverware, will you?" Jenna complied and handed the dishes to Iggy, who made his way into the kitchen. Before long she could hear water running. She followed him in with the rest of the dishes in tow. Iggy's head jerked up at the sound of her approaching footsteps, and he stared in her direction.

"I'll wash. You dry," he said. Jenna found herself nodding, even if it was a lost cause. She set up shop close to Iggy, taking the dishes from him and drying them off with an old towel. Before long they had settled into a comfortable routine, one that didn't require speaking. However, Iggy felt the need to, anyway.

"So, Jenna, how old are you?" he asked, handing her another dish. The question surprised her; Jenna turned to face Iggy, but his pale face gave away nothing. Couldn't he tell how old she was? _He's blind, you moron!_ her subconscious answered. _How the heck is he supposed to know how old you are if he can't see you? _

In response Jenna brought Iggy's palm to her hands. She traced a one and a three into the palm, signifying thirteen. Iggy nodded, and she let go of his hand. For a while they continued their routine, but Iggy couldn't contain his questions for long.

"So, where're you from?" This was met with silence. Iggy waited for a response, but soon gave up.

"Jenna, how long are you going to keep silent?" Jenna's head jerked up. She watched as Iggy's sightless eyes seemed to stare into her own. She felt exposed and naked under that stare. It was as though he could see into her soul, and lying to him would be impossible.

"I mean," he continued, "we all know you can talk. You just choose not to. Why? Are you hiding something? Are you afraid to talk? Because this is getting annoying. I mean, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I could see your face, your expressions. But I can't, and it's driving me crazy. I can't even tell when you're in a room or not! You're silent as a mouse. I mean, it's bad enough having Fang, but at least he talks _sometimes_," Iggy muttered. "So, I'm asking, for the sake of the blind kid's sanity, will you say something already?!"

Jenna stared at Iggy's furious expression and did something very odd for her; she laughed. Iggy softened slightly at the sound of her laughter, and Jenna instantly felt bad. She hadn't meant to put Iggy in this awkward position. It must have been hard enough being blind; but living with a mute? That must have been hell. Jenna promised silently to make more of an effort to speak; for both Iggy and Anne.

"I—I'm sorry," Jenna muttered, her voice low and raspy from lack of use. "Speaking—it doesn't come to me easily. I don't really…I haven't ever really spoken much." Jenna was shocked with herself. That was easily the longest sentence she'd uttered in the last three months. Iggy chuckled beside her, and Jenna was glad to see that all traces of anger had vanished from his face.

"That's okay. I mean, I get it. You don't like talking. But, could you make an effort? Just every once in a while? Just so we don't forget you're there?" Jenna nodded, and brought Iggy's fingertips to her chin so he would know. He broke out in a fabulous grin, the kind that makes the person standing next to you smile as well. And, while normally Jenna didn't smile, she found her lips turning up into a crooked grin. She let Iggy feel that, as well.

"I promise," she whispered. Had it been anyone else Jenna might not have been sure that they'd heard her. But this was Iggy, and she knew that he had heard every word.

It was only later that Jenna realized that this was the moment when she made her first friend in the Flock.

*

Nudge:

Nudge let out an animal-like groan. This _could not_ be happening.

Sure, she didn't mind school. Heck, Nudge had always wanted to be normal, to fit in. She wanted to learn more and to have friends. To eat ice cream, to have a mom, maybe try out for cheerleading…but this was unacceptable!

Nudge stared hopelessly down at her uniform. It was a simple white button-up blouse with a green-blue-black checkerboard skirt, and a plain black jacket. Nudge had seen plenty of uniforms on TV and in the movies, but those uniforms were _cute_ and _stylish_. She supposed hers would have been cute, too, but it was too tight on her hips and the buttons were uncomfortable on her neck. Nudge stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. _Oh, I hate this!_ she thought, just as a pounding came from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming, Jen—err, Sunny J.! Just give me a second!" Nudge staled. She ran her fingers through her hair. Even that was messed up. It was all frizzy and ugly. Nudge sighed. She'd always hoped to have a first day at school, and in all of her hopes the day was something wonderful, something to talk about and share with the Flock again and again. So far, it wasn't looking like a dream-day for Nudge.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom flew open. Nudge stared as Jenna burst in.

"Hey! Jen—Sunny J., I told you I'd just be a minute!" But Jenna didn't pay any attention to Nudge's protests. Instead she closed the door behind her, taking in Nudge's state of affairs. Nudge's lower lip trembled as Jenna's eyes narrowed. Even _Jenna_ could tell how awful she looked.

But instead of complaining about Nudge's bathroom manners, Jenna proceeded unzip Nudge's skirt and unbutton her top. Nudge cried out and was about to stop Jenna, when she realized that Jenna was helping her fix her outfit. Jenna re-zipped her skirt so that it clung to her waist, not her hips, and that the bottom swished playfully at her thighs. Jenna re-buttoned her top so that the first and last two buttons her left undone. Her long graceful neck had been left exposed, as well as the beginnings of her cleavage. Jenna grabbed a nearby comb and started pulling at Nudge's hair. Nudge was about to protest, seeing as how her hair was made differently then most and would yield as easily to a comb, but after a few minutes it became clear that Jenna knew what she was doing. Soon Jenna had separated pieces of Nudge's hair and was fixing them into long, elegant braids. Nudge's eyes widened as Jenna continued her work. She'd have never believed that Jenna knew anything about hair!

Within forty minuets Jenna was done, and so was Nudge's hair. She ran her fingers through her braids, twirling around in the tight bathroom space. Nudge giggled. She felt beautiful.

"Thanks, Jenna! You, like, totally saved my day!" Nudge caught Jenna up in a hug. Jenna weakly patted Nudge on the back, but Nudge was too happy to notice Jenna's discomfort.

"Krystal! Sunny J.! Get down here; you're missing out on breakfast!" Nudge pulled away from Jenna at the sound of Max's annoyed voice.

"C'mon," Nudge said, taking Jenna's hand, "let's go eat." Nudge opened the bathroom door and practically flew down the stairs, Jenna attached to her hip, landing at the bottom with a flourish. She took a deep breath, smelling bacon and eggs, and pulled Jenna into the kitchen.

"Morning, Max! Morning guys!" Nudge called, dragging Jenna to their seats.

"Morning, Nudge," Iggy said, placing a plate of food in front of her. Nudge grinned.

"Ig, check out my hair." Nudge brought Iggy's hand to her braids, momentarily forgetting that his hand was covered in egg and bacon grease.

"It looks great. You look great today, Nudge," Iggy said, walking away to get Jenna a plate of food. Nudge's heart soared. She knew she was going to have a wonderful day.

By the time she realized that Iggy couldn't have possibly known whether or not her hair looked good, she was too happy to care.

*

Max:

_Ring!!!_ When the final bell sounded I was out of my seat and out the door within a heartbeat. Sure, school hadn't been _all_ bad, but the combined effects of strangers, enclosed spaces, and the Voice constantly yapping in my head were enough to make me twitchy.

I met up with the rest of the Flock by the entrance way to school. All of them were talking excitedly to each other about how their first day had gone, and the sight was enough to warm my heart.

Then I remembered Gazzy and Iggy's little stunt with the stink bomb, and all feelings of motherly affection went right out the window.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I called, catching up to them. Nudge turned and gave me a smile that was as bright as the sun. She was playing with the end of one of her new braids, and I wondered briefly where Jenna had picked up her hair-styling skills.

"Ohmigosh, Max! Today was so great! I mean, who would have thought sixth grade could be, like, so much fun? I got to learn a whole bunch of new stuff, and I talked to this girl who seemed, like, super nice, and—"

"Okay, that's enough, Nudge," I said, trying to quiet her down.

"It was alright," Fang said nonchalantly.

"The first grade isn't so bad," Angel said, taking my hand. "But I missed Total and Celeste." I squeezed my baby girl's hand.

"Well, we're going home to them right now," I said. I glared at Gazzy and Iggy. "And don't think that by staying quiet you're off the hook. I'm going to have a serious talk with you guys when we get home." Gazzy's eyes widened to the epitome of innocence while Iggy just snorted.

"Yes, _mother_." I was about to snap at him when I realized that I _did_ sound just like Anne. Just like a mother. Not that I'd ever admit to him being right, but it shut me up for the time being.

We were about to start our walk home when Nudge suddenly stopped walking. She glanced around worriedly.

"Hey, guys, where's Jenna?" We all froze. I did an automatic 360, confirming what I already knew; Jenna was no where in sight. _Crap! _I cursed. She was always so silent and stealthy that I could usually never tell where she was, anyway. The girl was worse then Fang. Still, I should have realized she was gone before now…

"Everyone, split up and look for Jenna. Come back here with a report in five minutes. Go!" We silently dispersed, all of us heading in different directions. I choose the parking lot, wondering if she'd gotten lost and ended up there somehow.

"Sunny J.," I called, scanning the parking lot. "Sunny J., where are you?"

The parking lot looked barren and abandoned, like it hadn't been used in years. There weren't any buses or cars parked in the carefully drawn lines, and the door that led into the school appeared to be locked. I was just about to give up and head back in the hopes that someone else had found her, when I heard laughing. I trained my raptor ears on the source of the laughter, slipping into the shadows as I did so. As I crept closer I saw what appeared to be three boys, all of them holding beer bottles, advancing on a small, thin girl. It took me a minute to realize that the girl was Jenna.

Jenna's eyes were narrowed, her fists clenched. If looks could kill, then those three boys would've been halfway to heck by now. They were taunting and teasing her, oblivious to the anger that seemed to glow in her eyes. I wasn't sure how good of a fighter Jenna was. I considered stepping in, but decided to see how this would play itself out.

"Hey, _chika, _what you doin' out here all alone? What you doin' out here on our turf, without your buddies? _Do`nde esta los Diablos?" _The tension in the air was practically tangible. Whatever these guys had said had obviously pushed Jenna's last button. She spit on the boy closest to her. This caused the others to laugh and stomp their feet in approval.

"Look! Our little _chika _has got some spunk!" Jenna pulled her lips back from her teeth.

There wasn't any sort of warning. One second Jenna was standing there, looking fierce, and the next second she was all over those guys, beating the crap out of them. I watched with livid fascination as she threw roundhouse kicks and punches at the boys, knocking them off their feet and onto the ground. Within moments they were out for the count, lying in the parking lot, moaning. Jenna sneered at them, disgusted, before walking away.

I shook my head and followed her. This wasn't the time to evaluate Jenna's fighting skills.

"Hey, Sunny J.," I yelled. Jenna turned and caught my eye. She slowed, waiting for me to catch up with her.

"We were looking all over for you," I said, staring straight into her cold eyes. "Nudge was getting worried." Did I see a flicker of some emotion there? If I did then it was gone in an instant. "C'mon," I muttered. We walked together in silence toward our waiting Flock.

One thought kept swirling around in my mind as we strode past the parking lot and to the front gates.

_Who the heck are you, Jenna?_

*

Fang:

The first week of school was officially over, and Fang was feeling pretty good about it.

He and the rest of the Flock were heading home, joking and laughing. All except Jenna. She, as usual, was off in her own little world, her eyes glassy and distant. Fang didn't really know what to make of her. She was like him in so many ways. Neither of enjoyed speaking very much…though Jenna took that to an extreme. She was also just cut off. She seemed to almost physically separate herself from everyone around her. Just like Fang, she shut herself down.

Well, maybe not _just_ like Fang. After all, he spoke to the rest of the Flock. He knew how to laugh and joke around. He just didn't do it very often. But that didn't mean he was cut off from everyone…right?

Fang contemplated this as he walked. He supposed he could make more of an effort to put himself out there and speak.

_But what's the point? _his negative side argued. Everyone you want to talk to can understand you with just a few words. With just a glance. Like…like Max. You don't need to say much of anything to make her understand. You just need to look at her; your eyes speak for you.

And that was one of the things Fang liked about Max. She never forced him to be anything but himself. In fact, she never forced anyone to be anything but what they were. She learned to accept them and deal with their quirks, even if they drove her crazy. He'd always admired that about Max.

And then there was Lissa. She was cute, obviously. She was fun and flirty; she knew just what to say to make you laugh or to make an uncomfortable situation comfortable. She knew how to have a good time, and wasn't afraid to let her hair down once in a while. She _certainly_ knew how to attract attention, both good and bad. She'd attracted his attention pretty nicely.

But, the thing about Lissa, was she didn't _get_ him. She would never understand Fang. She was constantly trying to get Fang to make-out with her in the hall, or to speak up in class, or to take her to a party. That wasn't who Fang was. He _hated_ parties. Speaking up in class made him nervous. And, kissing in the halls…it was nice, but it made him feel exposed and unsure. Truthfully, Lissa could be down right annoying at times.

But Fang had never had a girlfriend before; he figured this was the way it was. You picked someone out (or they picked you out) and you stuck with them. You tried to get past their bad parts and you focused on what was good about them. Fang didn't have the slightest clue as to how to break up with Lissa, or even if her really wanted to break up with her. It was all very confusing.

But the one thing that wasn't confusing? Kicking Eraser butt. Which was exactly what Fang found himself doing that day, walking home from school. A black van pulled up before them, and seven Erasers jumped out, already morphed and looking ready to kill.

"Happy now?" he snapped at Max out of sheer habit. But, truthfully, he was happy, too. Fighting was one thing he didn't have to think about. There were no decisions required. No planning. Just bloodlust and punching.

Fang gave a small grunt and launched himself at the closest furball. He struck with his fists and feet, fighting with everything he had. Blood rushed to his head, and there was a roaring in his ears. Fang swept the Eraser's feet out from under him, and, while he was down, punched him in the face. The Eraser was out cold. Fang's lips twitched. As much as he loved staying safe and wanted to find a home, he couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness when he saw oncoming Erasers, and a surge of joy when he defeated them. Maybe it was a guy-thing, but Fang swore that he could see Max's face light up every time they came across that scum ball Ari. She wanted to hurt Ari just as much as he did.

Fang turned to take on his next opponent, but saw there were none left. Nudge and Gazzy had teamed up and were finishing off an Eraser together. Iggy was panting, leaning against a tree, amongst two unconscious Erasers. Max was locked in battle with Ari, but seemed to be handling him pretty well. And Jenna was…Wait. Where the heck was Jenna?

Fang whipped around, scanning the immediate area for Jenna, but she was no where to be seen. What had happened? Had she been captured? Fang felt a pang of fear in his stomach, and nervously searched for Jenna. He was just about to go get Iggy when, out of the blue, Jenna dropped down from one of the nearby trees, landing _on Ari's head_.

Fang's mouth dropped open as Jenna draped her legs around Ari's shoulders, her hands covering his eyes. She rode him like a horse, and Fang had to stop his jaw from popping open. Was she out of her freaking mind?!

"What the…?! Get offa me!" Ari yelled. His meaty paws groped around, trying to find a purchase on Jenna, but she was too quick. She was like a dancer, swift and smooth; easily avoiding Ari's searching hands. Fang realized that this was the first time he'd ever seen Jenna in battle, and, he had to admit, she seemed to be doing pretty well for herself. She wrapped her arms around Ari's neck, trying to cut off his air supply. Ari screeched in fury, dropping to the ground and rolling on his back, trying desperately to remove Jenna from his body.

Finally Max cut in, sucker punching Ari in the stomach. He moaned in pain, giving Jenna the opportunity to climb off of him. She was breathing hard and her eyes were wild, but she appeared to be unharmed.

Ari slowly rose from the ground, his eyes bloodshot and angry. He was practically frothing at the mouth and tried to launch himself at Jenna. She did a small twirl and was out of his way. Ari charged again and again, each time missing her by only fractions of an inch. At points they were so close their skin brushed, and they almost looked like dancers performing a deadly ballet. It wasn't long before Ari realized that Jenna was toying with him. He screamed in fury again, but this only succeeded in making Jenna's lips twitch up in what could almost be described as a smile.

"Boss, let's get outta here," coughed one of the Erasers. He was glancing nervously at the other members of the Flock and edging toward the van. Those Erasers that could walk or were conscious were also heading for the van. Fang's lips twitched. Score one for the bird kids.

Fang watched as Ari took in his surroundings, realizing that he'd been beaten.

"This isn't over!" he screamed. "Not even close! I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you freak!" He was spitting mad and looked about ready to explode. Jenna just stood calmly before him, her cold eyes never giving and emotion away. She was showing Ari she wasn't afraid. She was teasing him, and it was working.

Ari looked like he was about to charge again before one of his comrades stepped in. He grabbed Ari's shoulder, and Ari allowed himself to be dragged into the van.

The tires screeched, and before long the van was just a speck in the horizon.

*

Jenna:

It was around midnight when Jenna slipped out of the Walker residence. She tip-toed across the backyard, her bare feet moving soundlessly in the grass. The wind blew her grey hair across her face, and Jenna paused to sweep it back into a ponytail. Her alert eyes scanned the area for danger, but she found none. Jenna relaxed, and allowed herself to breathe freely again. She allowed herself a moment of rest and peace. When was the last time she'd felt so…happy? Content?

Whatever. Just about anything beat the hyped up nervousness from before.

Jenna took a walk around the perimeter. She'd been feeling better ever since she admitted to herself that Anne was probably just a sweet woman trying to help out some lost kids. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Like, maybe, she wasn't the one that had to make sure everyone was safe for once. Like, maybe, she could just take a break…

_Snap. _Jenna stopped moving. She froze, her feet rooted to the ground. What was that?

Slowly, she turned, her dark eyes searching for whatever had made the noise. _It's probably just a squirrel or something, _Jenna thought to herself. But she didn't believe it. Not when every mussel in her body was tense and every hair on her neck was standing on end. There was a threat somewhere, out there. She knew it.

"Sunny J.? Sunny J., are you out there?" Jenna turned to the sound of Anne's voice, coming from the open door. Immediate relief swam in Jenna's veins.

Jenna hurried up the steps to the house, stepping into the light so as not to scare Anne. She was out there, sleepy-eyed and in a bathrobe, her hair mussed up in a cute sorta way. Jenna nearly smiled.

"Hey, Sunny J., what're you doing out of bed? I thought—" But Anne cut herself off when Jenna hugged her, her skinny arms wrapped tight around Anne's waist. After a moment Anne hugged her back, kissing her on her forehead.

When they pulled away there were tears in Anne's eyes and a smile on her face. "Alright," she murmured, stroking Jenna's hair, "go on back to bed now."

Jenna complied, and, when under her covers, felt safer then ever. She felt like she had finally come home.

*

Felix:

_Snap. _

Felix watched as Jenna froze, her whole body radiating fear. God, he loved the way her eyes darted back and forth, cold and calculating, the way her hands automatically clenched at her sides, ready for a fight. He just loved watching her, period. He always had. Jenna was just…fascinating. Like some beautiful piece of art to study and revisit, again and again. Felix couldn't get enough of her.

"Sunny J.? Sunny J., are you out there?" Both Jenna and Felix turned their heads to watch Anne Walker step out of the house, her messy brown plastered against her face. Felix watched with disgust as Jenna ran to Anne, obviously relieved. His stomach lurched. Did she honestly believe that she was safe? That she could ever escape him?

Rage boiled in Felix's core. He watched as Anne and "Sunny J." hugged and then went to bed. He heard the door close with a final click, and then sat back against the tree he was perched on. The rage came in waves. It seemed to start in his midriff and extend to his arms, legs, and face. His body was heated with anger on this other wise cold night. Oh, how he wanted to _hurt_ her.

"It's sickening, isn't it?" Felix turned. The voice came from none other then Ari, who was perched in the tree next to him, binoculars in hand.

"Completely," Felix agreed. He idly wondered how long it would take for him to infiltrate the house and kill the Flock. He'd kill all of them. Well, all except for Max and Jenna. Jenna he wanted to kill for separately. He wanted to make it slow and painful, something that he could _really_ enjoy. Max he'd leave for Ari. He knew that the same need for revenge burned within Ari as well, and denying him Max would just be cruel. And, really, Felix wasn't a cruel person.

Well, except when it came to Jenna. When it came to Jenna, Felix was horrifying.

"Hey," Ari said, putting the binoculars up to his face and staring at the house. "I know what you're thinking. You want to go inside there and kill her right now, don't you?" Felix grinned and nodded. Ari chuckled.

"Well, don't. We have our orders. Just keep telling yourself, 'soon. Soon I'll have her, and it'll all be over.' That's what works for me."

"Oh, don't worry about me Ari. I know I'll have her soon. And I know just what I'll do to her when I get her." Ari turned to face Felix, and, for a moment, their faces were mirror reelections of each other, both of them masks of hatred and vengeance.

"So do I, Felix. So do I."

**A/N: Okay, so a really long chapter this time. Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. Please R/R people! I'm looking forward to hearing your comments. And, if anyone wants to know, the next chapter of this story will be out sometime around next week. Until then feel free to check out my other stories. Later! **


	6. Chapter 5: Visions

**A/N: ….Wow. I haven't updated in forever. Seriously, when was the last time I worked on this story? –checks date- -faints- **

**Wow. Once again, it's been way too long. There's really no excuse for my crappy updating. None. At. All. So, I hereby promise to lovely readers an update within the near future. Let's say…two weeks? Sound good? **

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Seriously, I own nothing. Not even this computer I'm typing on…**

**Dedication: To WarriorWolf1 for inspiring me to get off my lazy butt and get back to work. Thanks, girl. **

Chapter Five: Visions

_In the middle of a lush, green forest a small woman with doe eyes laughed. Her smile was contagious and beautiful; her hair shown and glittered in the sparse light of the wood. She was young, no older than twenty, and yet was proud to call herself "mother". _

"_Come here, silly girl," she called. "Come here, lovely one." Her response was a short but high pitched giggle. The woman put her hands on her hips and glared at the trees in mock anger. _

"_Come on, come here. If you don't do as I say, the big, bad monster will come and eat you up." _

_A small child squealed, darting out from behind a tree. Long, dark hair flared out behind her like a cape; her navy blue dress was torn and wrinkled. Yet, through the weeds and the thorns in her hair, the child grinned and leapt into her mother's arms. _

"_Don't let'm eat me!" she chirped. "I'm a good girl, Mommy." The young woman kissed her daughter's forehead. _

"_I know you are," she whispered. "Now, why don't you stand by that boulder so Mommy can take your picture?" The girl glanced up at her mother. _

"_Can we get ice cream after?" she asked. _

"_Maybe. _If_ you're good and let me take your picture." _

_The small girl nodded eagerly, disentangling herself from her mother's arms. She ran over to one of the great boulders, smiling a crooked smile as her mother fiddled with her camera. _

"_Okay, get ready. Say cheese, Jenny!" _

_Jenny complied and said, "Cheese." _

_The camera flashed. _

*

Jenna:

Opaque, marble eyes stared into the mirror before her. There was no sound but that of her labored breathing. Jenna closed her eyes. She was tired—exhausted, really.

She'd been up all the previous night, downing one Advil after another. Her head was pounding out a drum-like beat, and she was sweating profusely. Jenna put her head in her hands.

Her small, inconsequential headache had turned into a full-blown migraine in less than twenty-four hours. She'd first noticed it in class on Monday, a dull throb in the base of her skull. From there it had blossomed until the pain blocked out all else; all thoughts of school work, protecting the flock, her mission; everything. It was unbearable.

Nothing helped soothe the pain. Nothing. No amount of painkillers or rest would conquer this awful headache. Jenna ran her fingers through her short, gray hair. And just when she'd thought she'd caught a break.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Jenna opened her eyes.

"Sunny J.? Are you alright?" Anne called out.

"Um…fine," Jenna lied. Anne scoffed.

"Honey, you've been in there for over an hour." Jenna winced. This was true.

"Do you…need to…um, go?" Jenna stuttered. Talking was still a strange abnormality for her. She was so used to silence, to hand signs, to the company of people who could read you at a glance, just a glance, that talking, at this point, sounded wrong. Sounded _fake_ somehow.

But Anne just laughed. "Sunny J., there are three other bathrooms in this house. We're fine. I'm just worried about you."

Jenna had to look away from the door, ashamed. She shouldn't have been lying to this woman. This kind, caring mother-figure who'd taken them in without a second thought. Shouldn't…shouldn't…

But old habits die hard.

"I'm fine. It's just a stomachache." Jenna could almost hear Anne's understanding nod.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Well, is there anything you need? Pills? Water?"

"Err, no thanks," Jenna said quickly. Her heart hammered in time with her pounding brain.

"Well, if you change your mind I'll be in the kitchen."

With that Anne was gone, her footsteps echoing in the empty hallway. Jenna breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was taken care of.

Jenna opened the bathroom door with caution, peeking out into the hallway. It was deserted. Good.

She slipped soundlessly out the door, tiptoeing to her room. She was halfway there when a door at the end of the hall opened. Iggy stepped out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Fang?" he called out.

"No," Jenna muttered, her shoulders stiffening.

"Jenna?" What're you doing out here?" Iggy mumbled, closing the door to his room and walking toward her. Jenna tried desperately to ignore the pounding in her head and focus on Iggy's face and words.

"Nothing," she said. Iggy's eyebrows creased.

"Look," he said, "I know something's up with you. Don't bother lying to me; I may be blind, but I know a lie when I hear one.

"You've been in the bathroom for over an hour. You left early at dinner, and barely touched the way-awesome pasta and chocolate cake I made. So, tell me, what's going on?" Jenna licked her lips, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She absolutely hated unnecessary lying, especially when it concerned one of the flock members. Max's trust in her was thin as ice, if not nonexistent. Shattering it would be all too easy.

Still, she forced herself to say, "I'm fine," through gritted teeth.

"Bull," Iggy muttered. His sightless blue eyes were gazing about a foot over her head, but even then she could see the anger in them. She felt a brief flash of guilt in her stomach, but swallowed her dignity. She needed to do what had to be done. She had to be strong enough.

"I'm going to bed." Jenna opened her bedroom door, half expecting Iggy to protest and demand she tell him what the heck was going on.

But he didn't.

So Jenna darted inside and shut her door without a backward glance.

Max:

After my date with Sam and my strange encounter with Ari I was ready to come home and relax. Take a load off, think about what had just happened, and chill with the flock.

But the first thing that I heard upon stepping through the door was, "Max, I think Jenna's sick."

I glanced down at Nudge, removing my windbreaker and hanging it in the closet. I mean, god forbid I leave it on the couch.

"Why do you think that, Nudge?" I asked.

Just then Anne walked in, a bright smile on her face. I automatically tensed even as I opened and stretched my wings. After being cooped up in that jacket for two-and-a-half hours, they were pretty sore.

"Hello, Max. How was your date?" she asked, standing beside Nudge. I blushed and looked away, slightly embarrassed about the fact that I'd just been making out with a guy on her porch not five minutes ago.

"Ah, it was fine. Now, what's this about Sunny J. being sick?" I asked, tactfully trying to change the subject.

"Oh, that," Anne said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, _that_," I shot back.

"Well," Anne said, putting an arm around Nudge's shoulders, "Sunny J. barely touched her food at dinner and was in the bathroom for quite a long time, so some of the kids got a little worried. But when I found her in the bathroom, she explained that it was just a stomachache. Nothing to worry about." Anne gave me what was probably meant to be a reassuring smile, tightening her arm around Nudge.

The problem was, I didn't buy it.

Something about the story was just a little off. I couldn't place what made me think that, but I had the feeling that what Anne was telling me was a little off base. And if I know anything, it's that my instincts are generally right and usually end up saving all of our butts numerous times.

But all I said was, "Oh, okay then. Well, I'm beat, why don't we hit the sack, Tiff?"

Without waiting for her to respond I grabbed Nudge's arm and practically ripped her away from Anne and dragged her up the stairs.

"Honey," I told her once we were in the hall and out of earshot, "I think that you should stay in Angel's room tonight."

"Why?" Nudge asked. I sighed, exasperated.

"Just do it, okay?" Nudge stopped in her tracks, staring at me intently.

"You don't trust Jenna, do you?" she asked.

"No, Nudge, I don't. We know nothing about her. She could easily be a liability." Nudge's eyes darkened.

"She's been nothing but nice to us—" I cut her off.

"Yeah, well, so was Jeb." Nudge's mouth shut with an audible snap. Her eyes welled and she blinked furiously to keep back tears. I cursed myself internally for making her so upset.

"Nudge," I said softy, feeling guilty, "I didn't mean to—"

"I'll sleep in Angel's room," Nudge interrupted. She walked past me, wiping at her eyes, and scurried into Angel's room. I watched her go, feeling intensely suckish. I really need to learn how to be more sensitive about these things.

Just as Nudge shut the door it popped open again. Angel stood in the doorway, her blond curls mussed up. She rubbed sleep from her glacier-like eyes.

"Max?" she asked.

"Hey, Angel, what're you doing up?" I opened my arms and Angel stepped into them, burying her head in my shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted. I kissed her messy hair and rubbed the spot in between her wings.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Jenna," she responded. For some reason I froze. Something about how she said that had me on high alert.

"Jenna?" I asked delicately. Angel nodded.

"It's awful, Max. Jenna's thoughts are all scrambled and mixed up. And she's in pain. Really bad pain. It feels like her whole head is exploding, Max. It's like her skull is being ripped apart."

Jenna:

After two nights in a row without sleep, Jenna was about ready to scream.

She was exhausted, both psychically and mentally. She was weak and delirious. She knew that if an Eraser gang attacked tomorrow she'd be a sitting duck. The pounding in her head had grown each day, causing her ears to permanently ring and dark bruises to form under her eyes.

By now the rest of the flock knew something was up. They'd noticed the way she held her head between her hands when she sat for long periods of time. The way she swayed when she stood; the almost-groans that she emitted every few hours or so. They couldn't work out what was happening to her, but they knew enough to understand that it was serious.

Nudge had been moved out of her room and into Angel's room two nights previous. Right from the start Max had known something was fishy about Jenna's story, and Leader-Girl wasn't taking any chances. But Jenna couldn't really blame her. Max was not, by nature, a trusting person.

Fang and Gazzy didn't seem to know what to make of her strange and sudden sickness. For the most part (and probably on Max's orders) they kept away from her, though, from time to time, Fang would glance Jenna's way with dark, questioning eyes. And every time, Jenna would have to look away.

Leader-Girl herself was constantly on guard around Jenna, always suspicious. Nudge was gentler, and always trying to ask Jenna what was wrong. She would knock on Jenna's door, asking her to come down and play in the pond with them, or to help her with her homework, or to have some cookies that Iggy baked. Each time Jenna would respond with the same curt, "No," and close the door.

And then there was Angel. Angel, Angel, Angel.

Instead of ignoring Jenna, becoming suspicious of her, or trying to help her, she would just stare at Jenna. Not like the quick, inquiring glances of her brother, but long, soul-searching stares. Her glacier eyes would widen and she would stand, unmoving, for minutes at a time. Jenna wondered constantly what she saw.

"Hey, Jen!" Jenna winced at the sharp knocking at her door. It was Iggy calling, his loud voice performing murder on her sensitive ears.

"Yes?" she growled, stumbling over to the door and pulling it open. Iggy stood before her, his reddish-blond hair sticking out at odd angles. Had she not been close to fainting from exhaustion, Jenna might have found this comical.

"Dinner's ready." Iggy stared hard at her forehead, trying to summon up a smile. He, like Nudge, had been trying to help her these last couple of days.

"I made salad and soup with some chili," he continued. "It's a little spicy, but not bad."

Jenna sighed, leaning against the door frame. "I don't think I'm coming down."

Iggy looked as though he wanted to say something very, very badly. His sky-colored eyes drilled identical holes in her forehead; his fingers twitched and his lips were drawn back into a tight line.

"Fine. Whatever," he muttered, turning on his heel and stomping down the stairs. Jenna watched him go with sad eyes.

Then she turned around and went back into her room to rest.

*

When Jenna opened her eyes the next morning, the first thing that registered in her foggy mind was this: _I slept. _

It hadn't been for long and it hadn't been peaceful, but she'd gotten at least three hours' worth of sleep last night. And that, in Jenna's eyes, was a miracle.

_But why?_ she wondered, getting out of bed. As she did so she realized with horror that her headache had not, as she'd hoped, left her during the night. The pounding in the base of her skull resumed, making Jenna's vision blur.

But it wasn't as bad as last night. For some reason the pain had calmed slightly, and Jenna wasn't sure why.

_Am I getting better? _she wondered. _What did I do differently yesterday evening?_

Jenna thought back, remembering. She'd gotten home from school, eaten a light snack (a foot long from Subway) and done her homework. She'd watched some TV briefly before deciding not to anger her aching head any further. She'd taken a shower, brushed her teeth, told Iggy that she wasn't coming down for dinner, gotten ready for bed, and…

Wait. She'd told Iggy she wasn't coming down for dinner.

Of course! How could she have been so stupid? It was the _food_ that was doing this! Ever since she'd starting eating at Anne's a few weeks ago, her thoughts had become cloudy, and her visions scarce. _That must be what the pounding in the back of my head means, _Jenna reasoned. If her psychic visions were suppressed for long periods of time she would get the absolute worse headaches. How could she have been so blind? The evidence was all right in front of her, practically sticking her in the eye—

And then it hit her. If the food in Anne's kitchen was what was suppressing her visions, there was only one logical explanation for its cause. _Anne_ had done something to it.

The force of Jenna's epiphany slammed into her like a ton of bricks. A small, "Oh," escaped her lips. It had been Anne all along. Everything that had happened—the Erasers, Ari's appearance—had been _all Anne's fault. _

Jenna's marble eyes darkened. No one hurt her and got away with it. No one lied to her, interfered with _her mission_ without serious consequences.

Immediately all feelings of affection for the woman downstairs evaporated in a puff of smoke. Anne was a traitor. She was the enemy.

With clenched teeth Jenna opened the door to her room and walked downstairs, planning to skip breakfast entirely.

Anne:

"Goodnight, Nudge," Anne said, kissing the twelve-year-old girl on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Anne," Nudge replied, curling up under the covers and closing her eyes. Anne smiled sweetly, stroking her hair for a moment before turning out the tableside light.

Anne stepped quietly out of the room and headed down the hall, feather light, until she reached Jenna's room.

"Sunny J.?" she whispered, opening the door. "Are you awake in there?"

From a far corner of the room Jenna said, "Yes." Anne jumped, putting her hand over her heart as Jenna stepped forward from the shadows, her dark eyes crackling with fire.

"Goodness, you scared me," Anne said with fake cheer. Jenna didn't move an inch. "Why don't you let me tuck you in?"

After a moment Jenna nodded, slipping in between the covers on her bed. Anne pulled them tight around Jenna's thin but strong body, brushing some stray hairs from her forehead. Through it all Jenna watched Anne with unreadable eyes.

"Goodnight, Sunny J.," Anne whispered, kissing Jenna on the cheek.

When she was halfway to the door Anne heard Jenna call out her name. "Yes?" Anne asked, turning to face the pale girl in bed.

"I'm watching you," Jenna responded somberly, her whole face impassive. "I'm always watching you now."

Anne's eyes widened at Jenna's monotone voice, and comprehension flashed briefly in her eyes.

Anne left quickly, shivering as she did so. 

**A/N: And that concludes the fifth chapter of The Girl in the Other Room! I don't think this is my best work, but I really felt like updating, and this chapter needed to be written for the story to move forward. **

**Please R&R people! I'd like to see two shiny new reviews before my next update. **


End file.
